


Fun with Drabbles

by PhoenixRising360



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Het and Slash, Mostly Gen, Multi, One drabble per chapter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/pseuds/PhoenixRising360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DNAchemLia and fallenangel218 over at NFA revived the Weekly Drabble Challenge and now I can't get enough of them so I'll post them all in one place. I'm sure over time it will cover the spectrum of genres, including some slash. I'm very much led by the muse on these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #1: Scar  
> Summary: Some scars won't heal.

Gibbs stood in the bathroom and looked in the mirror as he traced the chest wound with his finger, feeling the ridges of the scar. It had been too close. He closed his eyes, remembering the pain. It wasn't the physical pain, but the emotional. He still saw Luke's face as he pulled the trigger. It played in slow motion in a constant loop awake or asleep.

He took a deep breath and let his hand fall to his side. He swallowed his pain. If he faced it, it would kill him.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2: Scar  
> Summary: Aftermath of the plague.

Tony coughed, desperate for oxygen. Tears filled his eyes as pain offered no mercy. All this air and none of it was for him.

Warmth at his back propped him up and an arm supported his waist and he shifted to accommodate the body behind him. Thumps on his back hit the right spots and he coughed again, this time loosening the gunk. He coughed hard, expelling the mucus and the deep breath soothed instead of ached. He sank back into Kate's arms as her warm kiss at his temple soothed a different scar. "Rest now. You'll feel better tomorrow."


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3: Scar  
> Summary: Just a short, intimate, fluffy moment in time. This chapter is slash.

Gibbs sighed in contentment as he sat between Tony's legs and reveled in the warmth of the strong arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes when he felt warm lips lightly kiss the scar on his shoulder. Tony shifted a little and his fingers gently stroked the back of his head to find the scar from Diane's golf club. He kissed that scar as fingers from the other hand traced the gunshot scar on his chest.

"I wish I could take them all away," Tony whispered.

"You already have," Gibbs whispered back, and settled his head against Tony's shoulder.


	4. Punchline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #4: Microphone  
> Summary: A horrible way to die.

"Well, that's a horrible way to die," Tony's expression was one of morbid fascination as he photographed the corpse, an old corded microphone wrapped tightly around his neck and the microphone itself shoved in his mouth.

"There are relatively few not horrible ways to die. I recall…" Ducky started.

"Cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs interrupted.

"At first glance, it appears to be axphyxiation by strangulation, but looking deeper…"

"Punchline, Duck."

Ducky frowned. "The microphone shoved in his mouth suggests he was the punchline, Jethro.

"I guess no do-wa-ditty for him then." Tony shook his head as he turned away.


	5. Crabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #5  
> Summary: Ziva-isms at their finest.
> 
> A special thanks to K9Lasko for letting me steal this idea.

Ziva entered the bullpen. She looked ready to kill.

"What's up, Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

Ziva glared. "I am feeling lobstery today." 

Tim's and Tony's eyes met. "What?!"

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "I know that is the right expression. Pinching claws."

After a moment, Tim smiled. "You mean crabby?"

Ziva snapped her fingers. "Yes!"

"Someone didn't get lucky last night." Tony muttered.

The head slap hit its mark as Gibbs appeared.

Ziva smiled. "I feel better already."

"Mission accomplished." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Get to work or you'll see crabby."

"No one does crabby like you, Boss." Tony smiled.


	6. Off Kilt-er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #6: Pants  
> Summary: McGee in a kilt.

"Nice kilt, McScottish." Tony smirked.

Tim glared. "Someone stole my pants and left it."

Tony held up his hands. "Don't look at me, McScrawny."

Abby appeared. "Hey! Nice kilt. Where are your pants?" Tim stared as if to say, 'we both know where.' Abby grinned. "Remind me to thank whoever took them."

Gibbs appeared. "Got a case! Abby, give McGee his pants, now!"

Abby pouted. "Awwww! You're no fun, Gibbs."

"Neither is freezing the jewels off."

Abby pulled McGee's pants out of her bag and winked. "Feel free to wear that kilt tonight."

Tim grinned, anticipation written in his face.


	7. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #7: Pants  
> Summary: Just a tease.  
> This chapter is Gibbs/Tony slash.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's belt and pulled him close, loosening it.

Tony grinned. "Trying to get me out of my pants, Boss?"

"Thinking about it," Gibbs rumbled.

"Please," Tony breathed.

"Really?"

"Want you," Tony whispered

Gibbs blinked. "Thought you'd be the last person."

"Who else lets your second B roll off their backs like me?"

Gibbs snorted. "True."

"So you gonna get me out of my pants?" Tony grinned

Gibbs' eyes leered over his body. "Thinking."

"About?"

"What comes after I get you out of your pants."

Tony laughed. "Really bad pun, Boss."

"We'll see." Gibbs chuckled and swatted his ass.


	8. The Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #8: Gossip  
> Summary: People change.

"I'm not a gossip, Tim."

"You're the biggest gossip in the building, Tony."

"When is the last time you heard me gossip about anyone here?"

Tim opened his mouth to speak, closed it, thought for a minute, opened his mouth again, and then closed it without speaking.

"You can't even remember."

"You talk to the biggest gossips here."

"Just because I listen doesn't mean I spread it."

Tim thought for a moment. "You've changed, Tony," he said quietly.

You sure about that? Maybe you changed."

"You used to gossip all the time."

"You didn't."

Tim blushed, realizing that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to thinking and realized that I couldn't remember the last time Tony had said anything remotely gossipy on the show, but I can distinctly remember Tim doing so. I could be wrong. I don't have a perfect memory, but since I couldn't remember, I ran with this.


	9. Loopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #9: Pill  
> Summary: Ellie sees Tony in a new light.

"Hey! Green, brown and white rainbow!" Tony waved the cup around with his good arm before sipping. He stopped abruptly and his grin fell. "You drugged me!"

Gibbs nodded. "You wouldn't rest."

"I hate pills!"

"We know!" Tim and Gibbs said.

Tony grinned. "Do that again, it echoed."

"He's rather adorable." Ellie grinned at Tim.

"Bishop, you get second watch." Gibbs stood up. "Let's go, DiNozzo."

"Watch?"

Tim nodded. "Tony can't be left alone when he's hurt. We have rules for this."

"Really?" Ellie paused. "Not so adorable then."

"He is, just needs a babysitter."

"No wonder he hates pills."


	10. Death, Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs never thought this was how he'd die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by and written for the Hundred-Word Horror Challenge at NFA. This is my first attempt at any kind of horror story.

Gibbs felt the blade at his throat.

"Don't move," the gravely voice warned in a Mexican dialect. Big hands secured his arms to a thick beam. "Gonna watch you bleed, bastardo."

"Who are you?"

The knife cut deep. "I got off watching your bitch and brat die."

Rage filled Gibbs' body. The blade pierced deep and blood streamed out.

"Ghosts are real. No hipocresía goes unchecked."

Gibbs gulped. "This isn't real," Gibbs whispered, his throat dry.

"Nothing is more real than death."

Gibbs' body weakened. His last conscious thought was if Ducky would have a story to explain this.


End file.
